¿Qué nos detiene?
by Kalima.Luna
Summary: Este fue mi primer fic, ahora tengo muchos más. Fue escrito hace ya más de 4 años. Es la historia de amor Jacob y Renesmee, como se enamoraron, lo que disfrutaron, lo que los hizo sufrir, los peligros a los que se enfrentaron y todas las aventuras que pasaron tomados de la mano. Historia terminada. 24 capis epílogo. Publicada por 1a vez en el foro de Twilight Chile en el año 2008
1. Recordando

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma las historias y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

**¿Qué nos detiene?**

_Prólogo:_  
Después de que Nessie, estuviera a salvo... Me sentí muy feliz... Y sabía que mientras existiera. Yo estaría imprimado a ella.

Jacob Black.**  
**

.

.

.

**Capítulo I: "Recordando." **

_Jacob POV_

Me desperté temprano y de inmediato me puse a envolver su regalo.

– Hoy es el cumpleaños de Nessie – Le dije a mi reflejo, frente al espejo – ¡Guaauu! – Exclamé, no podía pensar que hace exactamente 7 años, yo la odiaba, por que creía que me quitaría a mi mejor amiga, Bells.  
Cuando el regalo estuvo listo, lo dejé sobre mi cama y me senté a su lado, el reloj indicaba 7 AM. Así que cerré los ojos y me puse a recordar como habían sido estos últimos años a su lado.  
Desde que los líderes sanguijuela, habían venido a Forks, a matar a la hija de Edward y Bells, yo no me volví a separar de su lado. Cuando Ed, me lo permitía los acompañaba a los 3 a cazar. Las cosas entre nosotros habían mejorado mucho, pero eso no significaba que él estuviera feliz con tenerme 5 horas al día, los 7 días de la semana, en su casa, con Bella... Y Nessie.  
A los 2 años, Renesmeé, tenía la mente de una niña de 10 y el cuerpo de una de 7 años, seguía siendo la bebe del hogar Cullen, todos la mimaban y consentían. Yo, ése año terminé la preparatoria, sin saber bien que hacer con mi vida. En ése momento, tenía 20 años.  
Ella, generalmente, se iba después de Navidad a alejarse del invierno, con el resto de la familia a Sudamérica, al Amazonas, en Brasil o al sur de Chile a visitar a Nahuel, el híbrido Mapuche. Él no me agradaba. Miraba a Nessie como posible compañera o algo más... Y eso me irritaba.

Durante un mes, me sentía fatal por su ausencia, pero cuando regresaban, Nessie, pedía que se me avisara de inmediato, para poder esperarla en casa o si el deseo era mayor, me dirigía hasta el auto donde viajaba y corría a su lado.  
A los 5 años, Bells y Ed, me permitieron salir a cazar "solo" con Renesmeé por primera vez, aunque podía notar, mientras comíamos que desde los árboles siempre éramos espiados por alguien, ya fuera Edward o Bella. La mente de Nessie era como la de una chica de 16 años y su cuerpo aparentaba 14 años, comenzaba a mostrar todos los atributos de una mujer madura. Todos sus rasgos femeninos se desarrollaban muy rápidamente.

Seth, Nessie y yo, nos hicimos los mejores amigos. Si yo no podía cuidarla, se la confiaba a Seth, que feliz me ayudaba. Él encontraba muy guay, la imprimación.

Durante años, Nessie tuvo como única amiga humana a Claire. Siempre vigiladas por Quil y por mí. Después perdieron contacto, porque mi pequeña creció y maduró mucho más rápido que la sobrina de Sam.

Un día estábamos Nessie y yo en el río cercano a su casa, bañándonos, cuando ella me preguntó por qué yo no salía con chicas, ni tenía pareja como su familia. Yo le respondí, que había encontrado a mi chica ideal, pero ambos necesitábamos tiempo. Se quedó con esa respuesta, sin darse cuenta, de que me refería a ella.

Edward, Bella y yo, habíamos acordado esperar a que Renesmeé fuera completamente madura, como para contarle del triángulo amoroso que habiamos protagonizado, antes de su llegada.

Le expliqué a Nessie, cuando tenía 6 años, que era la imprimación. Le mostré los casos de los otros lobos imprimados, a lo que ella me preguntó: "Jacob ¿Tú estas imprimado de la chica de la cual me hablaste?". Edward me miró amenazante. No quería que presionara a su hija a quedarse conmigo o a elegirme. Aún así le conté, que ella era mi objeto de imprimación, que haría cualquier cosa por ella, pero que no me malinterpretara… No pensaba en ella de una forma romántica… Aún…

Le expliqué como habían sido mis primeros meses a su lado y de cómo me había imprimado de ella, saltándome la parte donde me agazapaba para matarla.

Debido a sus preguntas e insistencias sobre como se enamoraron sus padres, Bella debió contarle todo desde el principio (Pasando por su tiempo separada de Ed y cuando se hizo amiga mía, por su tiempo en el estado zombie, los Vulturis, las peleas entre mi raza y la de ellos, de mi amor por Bella, saltándose mis etapas de inmadurez y estupidez extrema, hasta su embarazo, transformación y la visita en la que salimos victoriosos, frente a los Líderes sanguijuela). Mi amiga no le quiso decir que había engañado a Edward conmigo, ni que algunos miembros de su familia y yo, queríamos matarla, cuando estaba en el vientre materno. Creyó que eso podría no ser bien recibido y se decidió que no se lo diríamos hasta estar todos los involucrados de acuerdo de que el momento había llegado, si es que llegaba, y que ella era lo suficientemente madura, como para poder cargar con eso.

Durante los últimos siete años, también en La Push, habían pasado varias cosas…

Sam y Emily se casaron y tuvieron un niño llamado Tom, ahora él tenía un año.

Leah se había mudado a estudiar a Washintong, donde conoció a un chico del cual se imprimó. Al terminar su carrera de Enfermería había regresado al pueblo, pero ambos se visitaban a menudo.

Jared y Kim, Paul y Rachel, se casaron en una boda doble, hace cuatro años.

Quil seguía esperando que Claire creciera, él era su mejor amigo.

Seth estaba soltero y sin compromiso, por lo que disfrutaba saliendo con muchachas.

Embry estaba de novio con una chica española. Su nombre era Luna Cruz, tenía 19 años y era muy agradable. También era muy inteligente, tanto como para sospechar que algo raro pasaba con nosotros y como para no hacer preguntas y confiar que era algo bueno.

Sam estaba molesto con él por ser tan"inconciente", ya que llevaba un año con esa chica, a la cual haría sufrir mucho, si él se imprimara de otra.

Yo no me involucraba, ya que la imprimación no es 100% segura, puede que su chica ideal, viva en China y que él jamás la conozca. Además lo que haga mi mejor amigo con ella, en su cuarto, es cosa suya.

Billy parecía feliz, cuando visitaba la casa de Sue… Creía que algo raro pasaba ahí…

Con respecto a los Cullen, Bella había convencido a su madre, para que ésta y Phil, la visitaran dos veces al año. Para mantener la cordura de René, ella y Nessie no se conocían. René, no sabía que existía Renesmeé y esta, se había comprometido a esperar hasta dejar de crecer para poder conocerla.

Alice y Jasper se habían casado también, boda tras la cual hicieron una gran fiesta, a la que asistió casi todo el pueblo. Carlisle siguió trabajando en el hospital, Rosalie y Bella abrieron una boutique en Forks, con ayuda de Esme y Alice. Vendían desde ropa importada hasta antigüedades. Edward y Emmett, volvieron a entrar a la universidad, esta vez la de Forks y Jasper, se quedaba en casa, fingiendo estudiar en Inglaterra.

Los avistamientos de lobos se habían detenido, porque en ese momento la tregua con los Cullen, era más fuerte que nunca, por lo que no había necesidad de tanta protección. En 7 años, no había habido ninguna nueva transformación de jóvenes de La Push en lobos. Seguíamos siendo diecisiete. De vez en cuando cazábamos algún vampiro, principalmente neófitos, que entraban en nuestras tierras. Si era un curioso, era rápidamente despachado por los Cullen o se quedaban un tiempo más si eran los otros de ojos dorados, los de Alaska, ya que al ser "vegetarianos", no eran un peligro para nosotros. Sólo me los topaba, cuando visitaba a Nessie durante su estadía. Aunque ellos no me ignoraban, ni me trataban mal, tampoco éramos grandes amigos… Pero podía estar ahí y bromear con ellos, aunque yo sabía que a veces me miraban con pesar, ya que les recordaba lo que había pasado con Irina, la vampira que casi destruye lo que más he amado en el mundo.

De tanto recordar cosas, me dormí y solo me desperté cuando oí a Leah Clearwater perseguir a si hermano alrededor de mi casa, con gran alboroto. Me acerqué a la ventana para gruñirles por el escándalo, cuando vi la hora, eran las 11:20 AM. Me enfurecí conmigo mismo, por dormir tanto tiempo.  
Tomé el regalo y corrí hacia la puerta de la casa, mientras me desabrochaba el pantalón. Me detuve, me los quité, los amarré y entré en fase, mientras me dirigía rápidamente a la residencia Cullen.  
Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, para llegar lo más pronto posible con mi pequeña Nessie.  
Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, oí una excitante melodía, que provenía de la casa a la que ansiaba llegar con fervor.  
Sin poder resistirme más, lancé un aullido muy agudo...

.

.

.

.

_Hola a todos ^^ Espero estén muy bien. Yo estoy contentísima de estar de regreso en F/F y en forma de celebración me he decido a subir todo el material que tengo :P_

_Esta historia la tengo prometida desde hace varios años y hoy finalmente, la compartiré con ustedes. Sé que había dicho que la iba a editar y juro que traté de hacerlo, pero la trama y la historia se DEFORMABA TANTO que me fue imposible. Me limité a corregir ortografía y redacción. Este fue el primer fic que escribí. Lo comencé el 11 de octubre del 2008, tres días después del estreno del libro Amanecer aquí en Chile, apenas dejé el libro sobre el velador, cogí mi cuaderno y escribí el primer capítulo. Quedé tan metida sobre que podía pasar con esta parejita que no pude contenerme. Él es mi mayor orgullo, ya que me tomó casi un año y medio escribirlo, con ayuda de todos mi lectores en diferentes foros. Ahora al verlo, le encuentro mil fallas, lo halló muy básico, pero este fue mi inicio y no voy a renegarlo... Gracias a él, escribo como lo hago hoy en día 3_

_Les aviso este fic tiene 24 capítulos más el epílogo, cada vez los capis son más largos a medida que yo me metía en la trama y aprendía a escribir mejor (Podrán ver toda mi evolución). En mi perfil, encontrarán los links de las capturas que tomé de mi historia en TODOS los foros en donde fue subido. De paso, les cuento que ya una vez me PLAGIARON este fic... Fue una de las peores cosas que me han hecho. Una chica la subía en un foro de rol, el cual yo encontré por casualidad, ella fue denunciada y eliminada de él. Era una de las admins. Tras eso, tomé las capturas correspondientes y di el aviso de plagio correspondiente, a mis lectores._

_Si alguien leyó mi fic en uno de estos foros (Despertar Chile como Lunita, Crepúsculo Chile como Lunita Silbermond, Medianoche Chile como Luna Black o Twilight Chile como Lunita Silbermond y tras cambiarme el nick, como Kalima Luna) y quiere asegurarse que yo de verdad sea la autora, puede hablar conmigo o visitar mi perfil, donde estarán las capturas. Aún guardo el cuaderno en donde escribí la historia, porque en ese tiempo no tenía computador y mis mejores amigas, Saiph y me los traspasaban._

_Para finalizar, les cuento que actualizaré todos los martes y como la historia esta lista, sin falta tendrán su capi ;)_

_Gracias por seguirme. No olviden decirme que les pareció mi historia, con un review..._

_Aullidos desde Chile_

_Kali_


	2. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan dulce y tan?

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma las historias y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

**Capítulo II: "¡Oh...! ¿¡Por qué tiene que ser tan dulce y tan, tan!? ¡Sexy!" **

**(Renesmeé)**

Lo primero que vi esa mañana fueron los rostros sonrientes de mi familia, todos estaban dentro de mi habitación, esperando a que despertara.  
Mi mamá y mi papá me abrazaron y me felicitaron. Yo aún estaba en pijama, pero igual me levanté y los seguí hasta el recibidor de la cabaña, donde me entregaron mis regalos. Primero vinieron Carlisle y Esme.  
- Nessie, este es nuestro regalo – Me dijo Carlisle, señalando una enorme caja sobre la mesa. Un sentimiento de impaciencia me embargo, como que me picaron las manos por abrirlo de una vez, por lo que me dirigí rápidamente a abrirlo. Quité la cinta que adornaba la caja, la abrí y descubrí que era una gran colección de libros. Había libros de todo tipo, desde novelas románticas, pasando por novelas policiales, hasta enormes enciclopedias de historia. Me emocioné mucho y corrí a abrazar a mis abuelitos.  
-Muchas gracias – Les dije, mientras depositaba tiernos besos en sus mejillas.  
-Ya basta, es nuestro turno – Dijo Alice, con su vocecita feliz, mientras tomaba a Jasper de una mano y a mí de la otra y nos tironeó de regreso a mi habitación. Yo la miré confundida.

- Éste regalo es de Jasper y mío. Renovamos toda tu ropa, mientras dormías plácidamente- Me dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.  
- No sé cómo no te despertaste, Ness. Fue un gran ajetreo que duró toda la noche-Jasper me acarició la cabeza, mientras hablaba- Espero que te guste.

Lo que me pareció una estupidez, ya que. _¿Cómo no iba a gustarme que me dieran un montón de ropa hermosa, escogida por tía Alice?_ Abrí la puerta y lo hallé rebosante de ropa, de todos los colores, diseños y texturas. Mi boca se abrió mucho, pero fui incapaz de emitir sonido. Entre al cuarto de la ropa y acaricié cada una de las prendas. Eran mayoritariamente, moda europea. Al llegar, al fondo vi más de cincuenta pares de bellos zapatos, eso hizo que recuperara el aliento, por lo que lancé un fuerte gritito de felicidad, antes de abrazar a Jasper y besarle la mejilla. Luego, hice lo mismo con Alice.

- Cariño. ¿Por qué no tomas una ducha, te vistes y nos reunimos en la casa grande, mejor?- Propuso mi padre, ya que nuestra cabaña se había hecho pequeña con tanto vampiro en su interior. Asentí con la cabeza y corrí al tocador.  
Me duché, me lavé el pelo y me lo cepillé en tiempo record. Sólo cuarenta minutos. Sonreí orgullosa de mí. Me puse uno de los nuevos vestidos de Alice, que era liviano y suelto, tenía unas rosas lilas en un fondo verde agua. Me llegaba una mano y media arriba de la rodilla, el cual combiné con unas sandalias negras con flores.  
Al llegar a la sala, solo estaba esperándome mi mamá y me dijo con su dulce voz: "Nessie, nos esperan en la mansión, vamos". Ambas corrimos compitiendo para ver quién llegaba antes hasta el río. Cuando yo gané, la miré suspicaz. Creía que me había dejado ganar. Mamá me dedicó una amplia sonrisa, me cogió de la mano y saltamos juntas. Luego caminamos tranquilamente, hasta la mansión, mientras ella tarareaba mi nana.  
Al entrar en la mansión, vi a toda mi familia, aunque Rosalie y Emmett, me esperaban ansiosos en el sofá y reclamaron mi atención de inmediato.  
- Nos toca – dijo Emmett con un tono gracioso. Rose se acercó al estante del comedor y sacó una caja larga.

Mi papá comenzó a reírse, por lo que supuse que se había enterado ya de cuál era mi regalo. Rosalie lo miró con odio en su expresión y no pude evitar sonreír, cuando ante la mirada de mi tía favorita, papá se puso serio.  
Corrí hasta Rose, mientras Emmett me pisaba los talones. Nerviosa estiré mis brazos y me pusieron el presente sobre ellos. Lo abrí con habilidad y cuidado, cosa de no hacerle daño. Me quedé sin palabras, al contemplar un hermoso violín, blanco como la nieve.

Una lágrima de emoción, resbaló por mi mejilla y sin dudarlo, comencé a tocar, mientras todos se silenciaban, como sólo un vampiro puede hacer, para oírme. La suave melodía nos envolvía a todos por completo.

Papá me había enseñado a tocar en un viejo violín que estaba abandonado en nuestro ático hace dos años, pero este se había roto hace un par de meses y yo me había quedado en silencio, ya que lo prefería por sobre el piano. Este estaba nuevo, radiante y era completamente mío. Me detuve unos segundos, solamente para abrazar y agradecer a Rose y Emmett, quién me elevó y me hizo girar con sus brazos.  
Un aullido muy agudo cortó nuestras risas, y puso a papá al pendiente. Lo miré con ansiedad, antes de que él suspirara y dijera: "Jacob"

Apenas pronunció ése nombre, corrí hasta la puerta, la abrí y me detuve ahí... Escuché el crujir de una rama y luego el silencio, sin poder contenerme dije: "¿Jake?..."

Una voz alegre y encantadora me respondió: "Sí...Sólo dame treinta segundos para... Ponerme el pantalón."  
Ansiosa conté en mi mente: "Treinta_… Veinte... Ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro…_" Oí la risa de papá y supe que leía mis pensamientos, pero no me importó... "Uno, cero..." – Dije éstos últimos números en voz alta y salté hacia el árbol, donde creía estaba mi metamórfo, al mismo tiempo que él se mostraba, dedicándome una gran sonrisa.

No pude evitar hacer lo que hice, aunque de haber podido me hubiera ignorado a mí misma. Caí a horcajadas sobre él y quedé ahí, inmóvil, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y su acelerado corazón bajo el mío. En ese momento, sólo pensaba en sus ojos perdidos en mi mirada. Ambos sonreímos al darnos cuenta en la posición en la que habíamos quedado, me parecía graciosa al derribar a mi presa. En este caso, Jake. Yo no le veía nada de malo, aunque tío Emmett siempre hacía bromas sobre esto que yo no entendía y que hacían enojar a mis papás. Solíamos jugar al escondite con Jake y siempre l que ganaba, derribaba así al otro.

Sentí la tos de papá a mi espalda y la risa del resto de mi familia, por lo que con todo el cuidado que pude, me levanté y le dije: "Hola Jake" Mientras mis ojos se deslumbraban al ver su torso desnudo, sus pectorales bien definidos y sus bíceps muy fornidos...

– Hola Nessie – Le oí articular – Feliz cumpleaños – Me dijo, esbozando una gran sonrisa.  
Traté de controlar mis pensamientos, ya que detrás de mí estaban ansiosos por conocer lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.  
Jacob, se agachó, tomó un pequeño presente que se había caído al suelo y me lo entregó. El contacto con sus dedos, me hizo sentir relajada. Rompí el papel, encontrándome con un pequeño cofrecito dorado, lo abrí cuidadosamente y se me escapó un suspiro, cuando vi los pendientes de su interior. Un par de largas lunas hechas con amatistas y con bordes de plata, era el diseño y los constituyentes de su regalo.  
Me acerqué a él, aún sin respirar y nos abrazamos con tanta intensidad que todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor, desapareció y yo no pude renegar más este pensamiento. _¡Oh...! ¿¡Por qué tiene que ser tan dulce y tan, tan...!? _Suspiré. ¿¡_Sexy!?_  
-Gracias – Murmuré, temblorosa, pero feliz.  
-De nada – Exclamó él, muy satisfecho de sí mismo.  
Cuando me volteé, me di cuenta de que sólo quedaba mamá, otra vez. Una hermosa y fina sonrisa le adornaba el rostro, tal como a mí y estaba invitándonos a pasar.  
Sentí una mano caliente que tomaba la mía y a la cual, entrelacé los dedos, tan fuerte, que sentí incrustarse en mi piel la pulsera de compromiso Quileute, que llevaba desde el primer mes de vida…

.

.

.

_Hola ^^_

_Sé que había avisado que las actualizaciones serían todos los martes, pero ya que los capis son cortitos y la historia está terminada, decidí sumar un día más. Ahora, actualizaré MARTES y VIERNES._

_Espero les haya gustado este capi. Les aviso que los capítulos son intercalados, uno de Jake, uno de Nessie, uno de Jake y uno de Nessie. ¿Se entiende, verdad?_

_Bueno y eso sería mi comentario. Gracias por los reviews :3_

_Aullidos desde Chile..._

_Kali_


	3. ¿Cómo puede ser que sienta esto?

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma las historias y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

**Capítulo III: "¿Cómo puede ser que sienta esto?"**

**(Jacob)**

Nessie se me acercó con una mirada emocionada. Lo único que pasó por mi mente fue estrecharla entre mis brazos y llenarme de la paz que sólo ella podía otorgarme.

Acorté la distancia entre nosotros de un salto y la abracé, mientras disfrutaba de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos. Ella me aprisionó con fuerza y yo la imité, sintiéndome dichoso al cumplir mi deseo.  
- Gracias– Me dijo, mientras me deslumbraba con su radiante sonrisa.  
- De nada– Me esforcé en decir, ya que ella me había dejado sin palabras y con la garganta seca.  
Al alzar la vista, descubrí que Bells nos observaba, sola, desde el pórtico y nos invitaba a pasar. Lentamente, tomé la mano de Renesmeé y la apreté. Caminamos juntos hasta donde se hallaba mi mejor amiga. Le guiñé un ojo en señal de saludo y entramos a la sala de estar, donde todos murmuraban cosas.

Estaba tan pendiente de Nessie, que no oí todos los comentarios que formulaban los Cullen y en realidad, ni siquiera me importaba. Mi impronta era todo mi mundo y sólo tenía ojos y oídos para ella.  
La más pequeña de los Cullen, levantó la cabeza y los miró a todos, con expresión de que no quería ser el centro de atención, me reí, ya que eso seguro, lo había heredado de Bella.  
- ¿Podemos ver tu último regalo?– Dijo Alice, mirando fijamente la mano de mi chiquita.  
- Claro – Respondió ella, al momento que yo la soltaba. Caminó hasta la vidente, quien ya era acompañada por la rubita.  
Nessie sacó los pendientes del cofre, al tiempo que su madre y la esposa del doctor, se acercaban a mirar también.  
- Son bellísimos– Susurró Alice, mientras le sonreía ampliamente a mi niña.  
- Ahora sí, que te luciste, perro– La voz de la rubita fue fría, aunque en sus ojos podía ver que lucía complacida. _Como si necesitara su aprobación._  
- ¡Pruébatelos!– La incitó Bella, mientras la llevaba frente al espejo del comedor.

El doctor Cullen me hizo una señal con la mano, reclamando mi atención.  
- Siéntate– Me dijo, mientras señalaba un sillón libre– Tú también eres parte de nuestra familia.  
Me senté, pensado en sus palabras, ya que siempre había sido bien recibido en la familia Cullen, pero no pensé que me contabilizaran como uno más de ellos...  
Un suspiro general, me sacó de mi estupor. Dirigí mi vista hacia la reunión de las Cullen, en donde ellas rodeaban a Nessie y le decían lo bien que se veía.  
- Definitivamente la amatista es tu color – Dijo Bells.  
- Esos pendientes son Quileutes ¿Verdad? – Me preguntó Esme.  
- Sí... Lo son... – Le respondí algo descolocado por la pregunta, estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos.  
Edward habló: "Hija, ven. Quiero verte". Al momento Nessie estaba a su lado con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
_¡Le han gustado!_ Lo que me puso más feliz que lobo con tres colas.  
- Bella – Dijeron Emmett y Jasper a la vez. Carlisle sólo asintió.  
Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Se veía más hermosa que nunca, ya que las lunas brillaban con el reflejo del sol, dando la ilusión de que mi niña resplandecía.  
- Gracias – Repitió. Asentí con la cabeza.  
Ed, se levantó y dijo: "Por lo que veo Bella, somos los últimos en entregar nuestro presente".  
Él y Bella, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hasta el garaje. Todos los seguimos, pasando entre todos los autos de la familia: el Porche amarillo de Alice, el Volvo plateado de Edward, el Ferrari de Bells, el Jeep de Emmett, el BMW de la rubita, el Mercedes del Doctor, la Ducati de Jasper hasta llegar a uno que estaba cubierto con una manta blanca. Renesmeé, fue abrazada por su mamá, quien le dijo: "Descúbrelo". Quitó la manta y dio un grito muy agudo, estaba feliz.  
- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!– Era todo lo que decía, mientras abrazaba a sus padres. – Es precioso y el color... Es perfecto...  
El auto era un Audi r8 modelo 2012. Simplemente, envidiable, aunque el color era para una chica. Lila.  
-Nosotros elegimos el modelo– Dijo Ed- Pero el color fue idea de Jake. – Ambos me dedicaron una sonrisa. Nessie se subió al coche con Ed y Bells, para ir a dar una vuelta.  
Entré en la casa con el resto de los Cullen y me puse a ordenar el recibidor, ya que debíamos transformarlo en un salón de baile, por órdenes expresas de Alice Cullen.  
Treinta minutos más tarde, regresaron. Rosalie hizo sonar la música y Edward inauguró el baile con su hija. Ambos parecían estar flotando, en vez de bailar. Ambos poseían esa gracia, que sólo los vampiros pueden mostrar. Sabía que era egoísta desear que terminaran de bailar juntos, para poder hacerlo yo con Nessie, pero no podía evitar desear tenerla así de cerca, por lo que mientras tanto comencé a hablar con Bells.  
Edward debe haberme oído pues, se nos acercaron y Nessie le dijo a su mamá: "¿Cambiamos?" – Con una sonrisa de suplica.

– Claro– Le respondió, tomando la mano de su esposo. Las demás parejas también se pusieron a bailar.  
Tomé su mano y apegamos nuestros cuerpos para bailar vals. Todo un clásico.  
- No soy muy bueno en esto– Le confesé. Con la emoción, no había pensado en eso... Ni en que estaba bailando algo "elegante y formal", descalzo y vestido sólo con un pantalón arrugado.

- No importa... – Agregó ella. Nessie rozó mi rostro con su mano, mostrándome lo que pensaba: Era ella en sus clases de danza, esas que había tomado hace tres años. - ¿Tú me guiarás?– Pregunté. Y como respuesta, obtuve una sonrisa deslumbrante.  
Bailamos torpemente por todo el salón, pero no me importó mucho, porque ambos estábamos tan felices que el baile era lo de menos. Tras unos minutos, ella volvió a tocar mi rostro para formularme una nueva pregunta: eran los pendientes. Quería saber si tenían alguna historia. Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, estaba acostumbrado a que me hablara con su poder.  
- Son Quileute – Dije serenamente– Pertenecieron a mi madre... – Ella me miró con dulzura y mi corazón latió más arrítmicamente de lo normal en mi especie – Quería que se los diera a la mujer más especial de mi vida- Ella se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza. Y yo, sin poder contenerme, la besé en la mejilla, sintiéndome flotar a la deriva.

.

.

.

.

Hola a tod s ^^

Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo del fic, espero les guste :P  
Sé que es cortito, pero así era como escribía en mis inicios... Gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews, es muy lindo leerlos : )

Aullidos desde Chile...

Kali


	4. ¡Bendito sea el juego del escondite!

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma las historias y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

**Capítulo IV:** "**¡Bendito sea... el juego del escondiste!" **

**(Renesmeé)**

****  
Estábamos bailando, cuando Jake me besó en la mejilla. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar y derretirse en sus brazos, como un cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla. Deseé estar a solas con él para poder conversar y deleitarme con su compañía.

En todos los años que habíamos estado juntos, Jake, jamás había intentado nada conmigo, aunque sé que se muere por mí. Él quería esperar que fuera lo suficientemente grande, para "no aprovecharse de mí" como le había dicho una vez mi padre y él mismo, me lo había contado.

Yo había esperado con ansias mi cumpleaños para poder con estar él, por le puse en su mente, una imagen mía conversando con mamá, a lo que él acepto y me soltó la mano. Caminó hasta la ventana y se quedó mirando hacia afuera. Me acerqué a mamá y la toqué repitiendo la imagen de ambas. Ella dejó a papá y me acompañó hasta el garaje, ahí desplegó su escudo sobre mí para que habláramos tranquilas.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Me preguntó con curiosidad, pero en voz muy baja.

- Necesito de tu ayuda– Le respondí, impaciente, pero siempre en susurros – Quiero que entretengas a papá o que lo retengas, para poder salir con Jake, unas horas– Dije con voz suplicante y una sonrisa exagerada en el rostro. Mamá me miró y me dijo: "¿Estás segura?". A lo cual asentí con la cabeza y me dijo: "Lo haré, disfrútalo". Me abrazó y me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

– Gracias – Murmuré. Mientras ella comenzaba a contarme su plan, a mi oído.

Salí hacia el salón tarareando mentalmente Decode de Paramore, por lo que mi papá me miraba con curiosidad. Me detuve al lado de Jacob y dije en voz alta: "Gracias a todos lo he pasado muy bien, pero ahora iré a dar una vuelta...Nos vemos en un rato..."

Cuando terminé, Rose y Emmett intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y se marcharon a su cuarto. Esme me dedicó una sonrisa y continuó su lectura, abrazada a Carlisle, en el sofá. Mi mamá y mi papá eran los únicos bailando junto con Alice y Jasper, quienes parecían competir por quién lo hacía mejor. Papá me lanzaba miradas escrutadoras, ya que sabía lo que había hecho. ¡ATRAPADA! Sonreí tímidamente, antes de tomar a mi Jake de la mano y caminamos hasta la puerta. Al cerrarla, caí en la cuenta de que toda mi vida, lo he considerando MIO.

- Quiero jugar al escondite...– Dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

Me sonrió y me dijo: "¿Corres o buscas?"

– Alcánzame... – Le respondí, al momento. Yo comencé a correr desenfrenadamente, sin un rumbo definido, ya que sólo sabía que debía alejarme de la mansión.

Nuestro juego consistía en que uno corría por el bosque y el otro salía detrás, después de 30 segundos y debía encontrar al primero. Nosotros éramos veloces, así que el juego era interesante… Seguí corriendo en la delantera por varios minutos, hasta unos cuantos metros del mar, donde decidí subirme a un árbol para oír cuando él se acercara.

Escuché unos pasos a muy poca distancia, no podía creer que tan rápidamente me hubiera alcanzado. Se me ocurrió una idea, por lo que me bajé del árbol, corrí hasta un árbol lejano, me subí y me volví a bajarme, devolviéndome por el mismo camino, hasta el primer árbol y guardé mucho silencio. Me relajé, cosa de que mi ritmo cardíaco descendiera. Jake, pasó siguiendo mi rastro, olió el aire y cayó en mi trampa, se fue al segundo árbol al que me subí. Cuando estaba lejos, me lancé al suelo y corrí, sin darme cuenta de que había una ramita seca en mi trayecto, que se quebró al pisarla.

Supe de inmediato que me había equivocado, por lo que corrí con todas mis fuerzas. Sentí cuando mi metamórfo, dio la vuelta y corrió en mi dirección. Fugazmente pensé que no podría ganar, así que decidí que la pérdida fuera a mi favor. Jake estaba a solo 10 metros de mí, por lo que di un salto del acantilado y me lancé al mar.

Estaba muy fría, sentí como todos los poros de mi cuerpo se contraían y a los tres segundos, Jacob irrumpía en el agua, aún en su forma lupina. Inclinó su lomo hacia mí para que me afirmara a él, mientas el aullaba. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Puse en su mente una imagen de un juego anterior, donde él, también había sido el ganador. Volvió a aullar y me acarició el rostro con su cabeza.

Comenzó a nadar hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa, lugar en donde el mar me llegaba a la cintura. Quería poder hablar con él, por lo que me hundí en el agua y le desamarré el pantalón al lobo de su pata. Se lo puse en el hocico y me volteé. Él cambió de fase, se lo puso y me abrazó por la espalda.

Su cuerpo ardía, eso podía sentirlo. Amé que envolviera mi cuerpo con sus brazos y que me rodeara la cintura, por lo que me relajé apoyando mi cabeza contra su pecho, mientras él ponía su rostro sobres mis cabellos mojados.

Así caminamos hasta llegar a un lugar con mucho pasto y poco sol, en la entradita del bosque. Yo no había notado que había corrido tantos kilómetros, que ahora estábamos en el territorio Quileute, que tan familiar me parecía. Me di la vuelta y lo observé. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, podrían haber sido minutos u horas, en realidad, lo desconozco… Me sentía tan bien y protegida con él, a mi lado, por lo que cuando un vago pensamiento cruzó mi mente, sin dudarlo, lo hice.

Derribé a Jake y caí encima de él.

Me miró con unos ojos ávidos y ansiosos por mi siguiente movimiento… Creo que fue por el trato hecho con mi padre, donde prometió que no intentaría algo que yo no quisiera, porque tenía malas experiencias de cuando tomaba la iniciativa y se equivocaba… Eso me recordó la historia del triángulo: Jacob, Bella y Edward. Mamá me lo había contado, para que las cosas estuvieran claras y no existieran malos entendidos… Por lo mismo, al estar en aquella posición, donde creía que no me mentiría, le toqué el rostro con mi mano y le mostré una imagen de él conversando con mi mamá y la superpuse a una de mis padres besándose. Miró hacia otra parte, comprendí de inmediato que había entendido de que quería hablar yo. Aún así, temí decirle algo y que ése hermoso momento terminará, por lo que me dediqué a esperar.

- Bells, es muy importante para mí- Susurró, mirándome a los ojos-, fue mi primer amor, me obsesioné con ella y con poder protegerla de las sanguijuelas- Tosí, para manifestar mi molestia por el término usado- Lo lamento- Me dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, para luego continuar- Nosotros, sólo nos imprimamos una vez y es para toda la vida. A Bella la quise mucho, eso jamás lo voy a negar, pero no fue un amor recíproco, ni completo… Lo comprobé el día en qué naciste y te vi por primera vez en los brazos de la rubita, supe que eras… Mi elegida… Si tú me pides que yo sea tu esclavo, que te complazca en todo, lo haré, siento que nací para eso… Si eso te hace feliz… Si quieres que me largue y no me acerqué a ti nunca más, moriré por dentro, pero lo haré… Si eso te hace feliz… Soy como tu lobo guardián…- Le puse el dedo en los labios para hacerlo callar, se sonrió, noté que me había ruborizado mucho y le dije: "Tú eres el guardián más dulce y sexy, que alguien podría tener…".

Sus manos ardientes me acariciaban la espalda y me apretaban contra su cuerpo. Me miraba con unos ojos, que demostraban estar disfrutando de la conversación y de la íntima situación. Le puse mi mano izquierda sobre sus ojos, para que no me viera venir. Estaba muy, muy nerviosa, pero quería hacerlo. Lentamente acerqué mis labios a los suyos con algo menos de nervios.

Cuando estos se rozaron, fue como si mi cuerpo recibiera un choque eléctrico y se estremeciera, sentí unos fuertes deseos de jadear, pero me contuve a duras penas. Volví a acercarme y lo besé, una vez más, pero esta vez, no me alejé.

Noté que nuestros corazones se agitaban, pero aun así los dos latían acompasados, al mismo ritmo que el del otro.  
.

.

.

.

Hola ^^  
Gracias por los reviews que recibí en el capi anterior, fueron lindos de leer :P

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Aquí, tenemos el primer acercamiento de nuestra hermosa pareja :3 Pues ya saben, cualquier comentario, háganmelo saber por medio de un review! Prometo que desde este capi, los respondo todos en privado ;)

Aullidos desde Chile

Kali


	5. Eres tan importante, que por ti podría

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma las historias y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

**Capítulo V: "Eres tan importante, que por ti podría…" **

**(Jacob) ****  
**

Presionó sus labios a los míos y comencé a moverlos despacio. Nuestro contacto enviaba ondas eléctricas exquisitas que recorrían mi cuerpo entero, haciéndome sentir muy dichoso. Al fin, había besado a la mujer de mis sueños. Nessie, trató de acompasarse a mí, mientras yo reprimía mis ganas de devorar su boca. Sabía que debía ser cuidadoso con ella. Era nuestro primer beso y debía ser perfecto. Cuando ella logró seguirme el ritmo, yo sonreía y rompí el beso.

Ella se alejó unos centímetros y me destapó los ojos. La miré fijamente, extasiado. Ella se rió, apartando la vista y me dijo: "Lo siento, yo… Soy nueva en esto."

Le acaricié el rostro y con un movimiento rápido, rodeé sobre mi espalda, para terminar yo encima de ella.

Su respiración se hizo más agitada, al igual que sus latidos cardíacos. Tenía mis brazos sobre el suelo, cargando con mi peso, para no aplastarla.

- Eres la chica más hermosa que conozco y cuando estuviste a salvo de los Vulturis… Me sentí muy feliz. Y supe que mientras existieras, yo… Estaría imprimado de ti- Le confesé con una gran sonrisa, decorando mi rostro.

Renesmee me dedicó una gran sonrisa y pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la besé con delicadeza, pero con intensidad.

Su boca, que era dulce como miel, me hizo sentir que volaba por entre las nubes, pero con ella, de la mano

Jugamos a besarnos, acariciarnos y a rodar por el pasto durante mucho tiempo. No puedo decirlo con exactitud, pero tal vez fueron un par de horas. Yo acariciaba su espalda por sobre el vestido y ella rozaba con sus finos dedos mi pecho desnudo. Estaba completamente en éxtasis, sólo sabía que debía aprovechar el momento y no pensar en el después, ya que tendríamos toda la eternidad, si hacía lo quería ella, pero mientras divaga sobre el futuro, un sentimiento de intranquilidad me embargo, porque pensé en Bella… Aunque no de modo romántico, sino el qué dirán de los padres de Nessie. Yo había estado enamorado de ella y había hecho de todo para alejarla de Edward, sin éxito y ahora estaba enamorado completamente del fruto de su amor, la hermosa chica que ahora sonreía, acunada entre mis brazos.  
Este pensamiento se esfumó, tan rápido como vino, cuando Nessie me besó. Volví a concentrarme sólo en ella, acaricié su brazo derecho con mi mano izquierda, ya que estábamos acostados de lado. Dudé un momento de la acción a realizar, pero la hice igual. Dejé caer mi mano de su brazo para posarla en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

Mi niña me miró ruborizada, actitud común ese día, y me sonrió, recorriendo mi torso con su mano. Ella exploraba mi cuerpo, pareciendo querer memorizar cada centímetro de él, aunque innumerables veces lo había visto y abrazado. Se detenía en las cicatrices que yo tenía, las acariciaba un poco más y seguía. Hasta que detuvo el avance de su mano, en el lugar que mi corazón latía fuerte. Nos miramos a los ojos, llenos de una emoción tan indescriptible que no éramos capaces de explicar con palabras. Nuestros corazones latían como si fueran uno solo.

Nosotros no hablábamos, sólo disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro, de nuestro calor. Su expresión era traviesa y con su poder me hizo saber que tanto yo avanzará, ella avanzaría en mí.  
- Mi niña-Renesmeé con su cándida mirada, me puso toda su atención, por lo que continúe- Eres tan especial para mí, que por ti podría… – Ella posó su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

- Jake, no quiero saber lo que podrías darme. Me conformo con lo que tengo ahora, que me ames y que yo sea lo más importante para ti, después de tu persona, claro está… -Terminó ella.

- Tú estás por encima de mi vida…Todo el tiempo…Cuando los Vulturis vinieron a por ti, yo estaba dispuesto a morir, para que tú vivieras feliz con Edward y Bells. –Le dije, abriendo completamente mi corazón.  
- Si tú hubieras muerto– Me dijo con pesar en su voz– Yo habría muerto de dolor, al crecer y comprender lo que hiciste, porque desde el primer día de mi vida, tú... Haz estado conmigo – La interrumpí y le murmuré entre risas: "Técnicamente no habrías muerto de depresión, eres mitad vampiro".  
- ¿Cómo puedes bromear con algo así, Jake?– Me dijo con voz temblorosa, que quería ocultar una sonrisa.

– Porque no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, así que mejor hablemos de otra cosa ¿Vale?– Le pregunté, con expresión de niño bueno.  
Ella se puso de pie y caminó hasta un árbol, mientras yo disfrutaba de ver como se meneaban sus caderas con cada paso que daba. Se recargó en el árbol, desde donde, me susurró con voz traviesa: "¿Para qué hablar, cuando podemos hacer algo más entretenido…?"  
Me levanté y caminé hasta llegar a su lado. Al rozar su ropa me di cuenta que estaba mojada y fría, a Nessie se le habían erizado los poros de sus brazos y piernas.

-¿Tienes mucho frío?- Le pregunté, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, tratando de transmitirle un poco de mi calor- No quiero que te vayas a enfermar…- No me respondió, sólo me alejó un poco de su cuerpo y me acarició el mentón, señal que yo reconocía como que quería que yo me agachara un poco. (Yo debía estar midiendo un metro, noventa y cinco, en cambio ella sólo medía uno sesenta y siete)  
Cuando lo hice, me besó y yo le respondí, mu animado. Este día definitivamente, era el mejor de mi vida.

De esta forma, pasamos otro par de horas, apoyados en el pino, sin que en realidad nos diéramos cuenta del tiempo transcurrido.

Salimos de nuestro ensueño, solamente porque fuimos interrumpidos por un fuerte y agudo aullido, que nos obligó a interrumpir nuestra reñida pelea de lenguas.

-Espérame un segundo, debo saber que pasa – Le avisé a Nessie y ella asintió. Me di la vuelta, avancé hasta un árbol cercano, donde me escondí detrás de él para poder quitarme el pantalón y entrar en fase…  
_-¿Qué sucede?_ –Pregunté preocupado.  
- _Jacob, apareciste…-_Era la voz de Leah, supe por pensamientos fugaces, que llevaba un buen tiempo buscándome. Comencé a recibir diferentes pensamientos y voces que me embargaron de inmediato_– Seth ¿lo oíste?  
- Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer, Jake–_Escuché una voz de Alfa, era Sam y sonaba cabreado.  
_- ¡Uau! Parece que te lo estabas pasando bien con Renesmee– Dijo entre risas Seth.  
-¿Qué sucede?– _Repetí, pero esta vez con tono de pocos amigos, me interrumpieron y no me decían nunca el por qué._  
- Tus suegros se presentaron en la frontera de La Push, hace diez minutos– Me aclaró Sam.  
-¿Ed y Bells?–_Pensé-_ ¿Por qué ellos vendrían por mí? ¿Habría pasado algo en la mansión?  
- ¿Cuántos suegros más tienes?- _Me preguntó con sarcasmo, Quil, mientras se reía por lo bajo - _¿Sabes hace cuántas horas, no saben nada de su bebé?_

_-Ahora entiendo el por qué de su preocupación. Eres un irresponsable, Jacob Black. Desaparecerte así con la menor de los fríos…- Sentí muchas ganas de hacer callar al lobo negro._

_- ¿Qué hora es?_– Pregunté, segundos después, cuando caía en la cuenta.  
- _Las diez de la noche, más o menos_– Me respondió Sam, claramente molesto por mi falta de preocupación.  
_-¡Rayos!_– Exclamé, no sabía que habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos.  
- _Edward, siguió tu rastro hasta la frontera de nuestros territorios. Sebe que están aquí, pero le irrita no poder entrar a patearte el trasero. Quiere que lleves a la chica, antes de las veintidós treinta horas a su casa o te darán caza los Cullen…_- Leah, me comunico esto riéndose a más no poder.  
-_¡Basta, Leah!_–Protesté y ella se detuvo de inmediato, ahora molesta y sorprendida. Había usado mi voz de Alpha, sin querer- _ Me voy enseguida con Nessie, a la mansión Cullen. Gracias por el aviso._

Aullé fuerte y claro, a lo que los demás respondieron de igual manera. Salí de fase, tan pendiente de lo que ellos me habían dicho, que no me di cuenta que había caminado hacia Renesmeé y que ahora frente a ella… Como humano. Ella me miraba fijamente y estaba tan sorprendida que tardó en volverse, los mismos tres segundos que yo en hacerlo…  
Yo me vestí y ninguno de los dos hizo comentario alguno, de lo recién ocurrido. Un minuto después, sacudí la cabeza para despejarla, recordando lo hablado con mi manada y le dije: "Nessie, te tengo que llevar a tu casa ahora, tus padres te esperan…" Ella se giró, estaba muy ruborizada y con la preocupación marcada en el rostro, asintió con la cabeza y con la mirada ida. Me sentí un idiota… Nuestra burbuja rosada se había reventado.  
- Llegaremos más rápido, si te llevo en mi espalda– Se volteó, apenas terminé de hablar, por lo que volví a desvestirme y me transformé.

Gruñí por lo bajo, cuando estuve listo, para que ella se volteara. Avanzó hasta mí, me amarró el pantalón a la pata trasera izquierda, luego se subió a mi lomo y se agarró con fuerza a mi cuerpo.  
Comencé a correr y en cuestión de minutos, estaba en el pórtico de la mansión, agotado por el esfuerzo de correr esa gran distancia, bajo presión y con mi ángel encima.

Al llegar, vi que Bella tenía abrasado a Edward fuertemente en la puerta. Él me miró con sed de sangre en sus profundos ojos negros, mientras sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba, dejando ver sus blancos dientes. Tragué saliva con dificultad y evite pensar en todo lo ocurrido esta tarde... _Desde ahora, podía considerarme lobo muerto._

_._

_._

_._

Hola a todos ^^ Lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar ayer, como había prometido, pero mi internet no estaba muy bueno. Reitero las disculpas y trataré de que no vuelva a pasar :P

Espero que les haya gustado este capi, en este nuestra hermosa parejita se demuestra su amor y se mete en problemas jjajajaj

Gracias a tod s por su reviews, me alegran el día...

Saludos y aullidos desde Chile...

Kali


	6. Mmm Difícil de explicar

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma las historias y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

**Capítulo VI: "Mmm…Es difícil de explicar…Es una atracción… Demasiado fuerte" **

**(Renesmeé)**

Su cuerpo irradiaba mucho calor, por lo que yo que estaba entumecida por el frío que me causaba tener la ropa mojada, iba muy cómoda sobre él. Viajamos muy rápido y yo hubiera disfrutado mucho de ese paseo, si no hubiera sido por la razón por la que íbamos tan velozmente a mi casa. Papá, estaba molesto con Jake, mi Jake, por no devolverme a casa temprano.

Era muy tarde, la luna y las estrellas estaban ocultas por la niebla, por lo que el bosque era muy oscuro incluso para mis ojos, que veían mejor que un humano, pero estaban lejos de ser tan buenos como los de mis padres.

En tan sólo minutos nos encontrábamos al frente de mi hogar, Jake desaceleró el paso, porque, como yo, también pudo notar las presencias de mis padres. Nos detuvimos a cinco metros de distancia. Mi papá le gruñó enseñándole los dientes. No sé qué información estaba sacando de sus pensamientos, pero no le gustaba nada de nada. Yo tragué saliva, nerviosa, yo era tan culpable como Jake de lo que había sucedido esta tarde… Esta tarde mágica.

Mamá lo tenía abrazado por la espalda, pero a mí, más me parecía que lo estuviera afirmando, lo que me dio un poco de miedo. Nunca había visto a papá tan molesto.  
-Llegas tarde– Dijo mi papá entre dientes- ¡Debí pedir que te buscarán y te trajeran devuelta, perro!– Su voz era aterradora, realmente estaba furioso. En tanto, Jacob comenzó a lanzar sonidos lastimeros, mientras agachaba la cabeza. Me bajé de su espalda y lo acaricié por detrás de las orejas.  
-Adiós, Jake– Murmuré, le hice un movimiento con los ojos para que se marchara. Él dudó un instante, antes de bufar por lo bajo y dar media vuelta para marcharse de ahí. Era mejor que se enfrentara a mis padres, cuando estos estuvieran calmados. En estos momentos, papá era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Caminé hacia el pórtico y entré en la casa. Todos estaban en la sala, mirándome, me hizo recordar mi entrada de esta mañana, junto a Jacob… Pero esta vez me miraban con preocupación.  
- Estoy bien– Exclamé- Sólo tarde un poco más en regresar– Sentí la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí.  
-Estar 9 horas pérdida en el bosque, con el _Perro_– Puso énfasis, en ésa parte mi padre- ¿Crees qué es un poco?  
No supe que responderle, mientras trataba de desviar mis pensamientos de lo sucedido, ésa tarde. Me pregunté si las adolescentes humanas también pasaban por esto la primera vez que salían con un chico. Aunque claro está, ellas no corren el riesgo de su familia de caza a su pretendiente.  
- Edward– Dijo una voz dulce, que reconocí como la de mi mamá– Ella… Es la primera vez que llega tarde… Y… Mmm… Ah… Es su cumpleaños, además yo veo que está bien –Terminó con voz temblorosa.  
-Tú la escudas, Bella –Le dijo fríamente, papá a mi mamá – Le ayudaste a que se fuera con el Perro y parece que no te importa… -La miró a los ojos, al pronunciar las últimas palabras.  
-Claro que me importa, –Dijo ella, con enfado –Pero a diferencia de ti –Normalizó el tono de voz- Yo… Confío en ella… Y en Jacob. Sabes que odio, que le llames perro, a si que déjalo… ¿Sí? Sabíamos que esto pasaría algún día, mi amor, que Renesmee crecería y querría… Su espacio. Creo que ese demasiado pronto, pero lo entiendo.

Mamá me dedicó una mirada triste, la cual me partió el corazón. Ella creía que había perdido a su niña. No me aguanté ni por un segundo las ganas de correr y abrazarla. _Siempre serás mi mamá. Eres la primera persona a la que he amado en mi vida… Te amo aún incluso desde antes de nacer._ Ella me dedicó una amplia sonrisa y me besó la frente. Le había transmitido mis pensamientos por medio de mi don.  
Papá, miró al resto de los habitantes de la casa, buscando apoyo, el cual sólo encontró en mi tía Rosalie. Ella era mi mejor amiga, siempre podía contar con ella... Siempre que Jacob no estuviera en el plan.  
-Es el metamórfo, él que trae problemas– Dijo ella, poniéndose de pie. Supongo que le hizo alguna señal a Emmett, porque él se levantó, me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y siguió a Rose, a su cuarto…  
Una voz bajita, pero animosa, interrumpió el silencio: "No ha pasado nada grave, Edward… No te alteres." Alice, se deslizó hasta él y le susurró al oído: "Sé que tienes hambre, hermano ¿Por qué no nos vamos a cazar, sí?"

Papá, no podía decirle que no a tía Alice…

- ¿Tú también Alice?- Su voz sonaba triste.

- Yo no puedo ver el futuro de ninguno de esos dos y aún así, lo sabía…- Le ijo ella, mientras le torcía una sonrisa tímida- Además, no es que ellos hayan hecho cosas de adultos… ¿Verdad?

Papá asintió con la cabeza y suspiró profundamente. A mí se me partió el corazón. _Papá… ¿Te defraudé?_ Él levantó la cabeza, antes de correr a mi lado y envolverme con esos fuertes brazos, que tantas veces me han acunado.

- Nunca, cariño… Es sólo que- Me miró intranquilo. _Yo soy feliz_. Él sonrió y me estrechó con fuerza, antes de besarme la mejilla- Es difícil aceptar que debo competir por mi única hija con ese lobo.

- Tú no tienes que competir con, Jake… Para mí, no hay mejor padre en el mundo que tú- Me acurruqué en su pecho y lo oí reírse. El mal rato había pasado.

- ¿Puedo acompañarlos?- Preguntó tío Jasper a su esposa. Ella le tomó la mano y tiró de él hacia la puerta.

Carlisle se acercó a mi papá, le puso una mano sobre su hombro y ellos dos, más Alice y Jasper, abandonaron la mansión.  
Esme me invitó a sentarme a su lado y yo lo hice gustosa. Me sentí tan aliviada por haberme escapado de un gran problema… Cuando sentí la intensa mirada de mi mamá.  
-Edward, ya no está…. Ahora cuéntame que pasó– Me dijo con voz de curiosidad, sentándose a mi lado- ¿Qué era eso tan importante que estaban haciendo que olvidaste regresar a casa a tiempo y que hizo enojar tanto a tu padre?  
Suspiré, antes de comenzar. Aunque no sabía cómo explicar a contar todo lo mágico que había ocurrido esta tarde. Este día junto a él… Había sido perfecto, hermoso, no tenía más palabras para describirlo.

- Jugamos al escondite, Jacob buscaba y yo me ocultaba Comencé a hablar de forma tímida- Cuando traté de huir de él, caí al agua…  
- ¿Caíste o te lanzaste?– Quiso saber Esme– Tienes muy buenos reflejos, realmente dudo que no lo hayas notado. Eres mitad-vampiro, cariño.  
Me reí. Esme, me había descubierto…

- Me lancé- Dije entre risas– Quería jugar- Me di cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir, se podía interpretar en más de un sentido y me sonrojé. No era esa mi intención.  
-Él me siguió y me atrapó en el agua… Estaba en fase, cambió y se vistió… Conversamos por un muy largo rato… ¿Saben? Me cansé de esto– Les dije, estirando mis manos y tocando sus mejillas– Nunca hablo tanto… Así que me gustaría más mostrárselos...- Planté en sus mentes, una selección de imágenes, de nuestro juego y conversación… Mamá me quitó la mano de su mejilla al tiempo que exclamaba: "¡Así que tú diste el primer paso! Lo besaste primero…". Yo me sonrojé aún más de lo que ya estaba.

- Pensé que había sido él…- Dijo con un tono que denotaba sorpresa.  
- ¿Pensaste?– Le pregunté con voz dudosa- ¿Cómo lo sabías?

- Lo conozco- Susurró con un matiz extraño en su voz que no distinguí bien, pero lo dejé pasar, porque no le vi la relevancia.  
- Era obvio, desde hoy oficialmente, dejarás de crecer…- Me dijo Esme, sonriendo – Y tuvieron toda la tarde para estar solos en el bosque, sin tus padres… ¿Qué jóvenes se resistirían a eso?  
Sólo quería que me tragara la tierra, ya que nunca antes había hablado de nada romántico con ellas.

– Hija– Me dijo mamá– De verdad… ¿Quieres a Jake?

No dudé ni un instante para contestar: "Más que a mí misma. Lo nuestro es difícil, lo sé… Somos diferentes, quizás tanto… Que nos atraemos con fuerza."  
- Mamá – Dije para terminar, ya me moría de sueño - ¿Papá seguirá molesto mañana?  
-Te prometo, que al igual que ésta tarde- Me dijo mi mamá, sonriendo temblorosamente- Lo convenceré de que se relaje y que no se preocupe…  
- Gracias– Les sonreí a ambas– Me voy a dormir, adiós Esme, adiós mamá.

Pude oír un adiós en coro, por lo que me marché de la mansión, rumbo a la cabaña, caminando lentamente, teniendo varios minutos para digerir todo lo que había pasado.

Al llegar, rápidamente me desnudé, me puse el pijama y me dormí, pensando en los cálidos besos de **mi** **Jacob**, claro está…

.

.

.

_Hola a todos ^^_

_Lamento mucho la demora en la actualización, pero tuve un fin de semana muy ocupado. Entre la universidad, mi trabajo y mi novio, no tuve tiempo de editar el capi para colgárselos antes. Les cuento que le estoy haciendo pequeños cambios, pero muy significativos a la historia, principalmente en la calidad de la redacción, ya que era muy pobre. No pretendo dejarla como una gran obra de arte, pero creo que se merecen leer al bien escrito, por lo menos._

_Gracias a quienes me dejan review y siguen mi historia, a pesar de no tener cuenta en F/F. No saben cuán feliz pone leer un comentario suyo, de verdad :) Mil gracias, por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme. Me alegran el día._

_Aullidos desde Chile..._

_Kali_

_PD 1: Estoy editando el séptimo capítulo y pienso subírselos a penas esté listo, porque tal vez mañana no tenga tiempo de hacerlo. Así no los dejo plantados otro día más._

_PD 2: Si les gusta La huésped de Stephenie Meyer, los invito a pasarse por mi perfil y leer mi one-shot de la primera vez de Ian y Wanda ^^ Para calentar motores, ya que me pasé todo el trayecto de la U a mi casa, escribiendo un one-shot de Melanie y Jared, que está casi listo... Sólo necesito pasarlo de mi cuaderno al computador, por lo que es muy probable que puedan leerlo esta misma noche. Y eso..._


	7. Recibiendo consejos de Leah

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma las historias y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

**Capítulo VII: No puedo creerlo... ¡Yo, recibiendo consejos de Leah! **

**(Jacob**)

Corría por el bosque, con los ojos de Edward grabados en mi mente...  
- _Jacob, Sam te espera en el prado, dirígete hasta aquí..._– La voz de Leah, resonó en mi cabeza.  
-_Voy para allá_ – Le dije, mientras apuraba el paso. A pesar de haberme metido en problema con los Cullen había besado a Nessie y eso valía las penas de diez mil infiernos.  
Al llegar al prado, vi a siete lobos sentados en el pasto.  
- _Por fin llegas, Jake..._– Oí una voz de Alpha y me acerqué trotando ligeramente, aún inmerso en mi burbuja de felicidad. En eso, noté que los hermanos Clearwater, estaban riéndose de las imágenes tomadas de mi mente, como mi beso con Nessie y la mirada de Ed.

Les enseñé mis dientes y les gruñí, por lo que Embry y Quil, cubrieron a los hermanos.

- _Felicitaciones, hermano_- Me dijeron mis mejores amigos de todo corazón. Y se los agradecí.

- _Ya me gustaría a mí, que Claire creciera así de rápido_- Bromeó Quil, mientras pensaba en una linda niña de nueve años con negros cabellos lacios. Su imprimación.

- _¡Vamos, Jake! Acéptalo es gracioso. El chupa-sangre quería destriparte vivo- _Leah estaba de lo más entretenida sacando mis recuerdos a su antojo. Me cabreó- _Si Bella hubiera estado en tu contra también…_

Les volví a gruñir de vuelta y esta vez, nadie los defendió. Estaba tan inmerso en nuestra discusión mental, que olvidé que la otra manada no podía oírnos, cuando Jared y Paul, aullaron reclamando mi atención. Como respuesta, les dediqué una mirada asesina que los hizo enmudecer._  
- ¡Ustedes dos, cálmense!_– Les ordenó Sam a sus lobos, luego se dirigió a mí- _Agradecería que me prestaras atención Jacob y que controlaras a tu manada_.

- _No me digas que hacer Sam_- Le advertí con un tono de voz de pocos amigos. A pesar de haber tenido una tarde de ensueño, eta noche no estaba terminando muy bien, por lo que no estaba de ánimo para gilipolleces. Él rodó los ojos, pero asintió levemente.

- N_ecesito hablar contigo_. ¿Te sientas?– Le dirigí una última mirada de advertencia a Seth y a Leah, antes de ir a sentarme junto a Jared, quien tenía la mirada pérdida. No sabía en qué pensaba, aunque por su expresión, no era en mí. Lo que me calmó, al parecer los demás, si estaban muy pendientes en lo que yo hacía.  
- _Jacob_- Retomó la conversación Sam - _Lo que ha pasado hoy, no se puede repetir_– Dijo con pesar en su voz.  
_- ¡¿Por qué?!_– Me apresuré en decir- _¡¿Bells y la sanguijuela te dijeron algo?!_  
- _Cálmate_– Me dijo, yo no comprendía lo que quería decirme- C_omprendo tu imprimación_– Pensó en Emily, mientras me lo decía-_ Sé también que es diferente, ella es una híbrida... Estás feliz, eso lo sé y el resto lo ha visto, pero ni puedo, ni voy a permitir que el tratado de paz con los Cullen, se rompa por ti... _– Me mostró las imágenes de los padres de Nessie, en la frontera de nuestras tierras. Edward, echaba humos y estaba a punto de cruzar la línea para ver si encontraba a su hija, Bella lo contenía. Mientras Sam, le prometía encontrarme y devolver a su hija en menos de media hora... Cosa que hice a tiempo...- _Jacob, haz lo que quieras, pero piénsalo dos veces, cosa rara en ti, pero hazlo... Con pros y contras... Sabes que si llegan a cruzar la frontera, deberemos proteger La Push... No quiero hacerlo. Yo aprendí a conocer a los Cullen y aceptar su forma de vivir, pero no todos mis lobos piensan igual_– Me miró fijamente, mientras me ponía en cuatro patas y comenzaba a alejarme lentamente- _Tus actos tienen consecuencias. ¡Madura de una vez!_

Mis lobos comenzaron a murmurar cosas a mi favor y en contra de Sam, pero realmente no necesitaba sus opiniones, así antes de que Sam, intentara detenerme, salí de fase.  
Me puse el pantalón y recorrí lentamente el prado, en dirección al bosque. Cuando sentí leves pasos que me seguían, me volteé para obligar a Sam a marcharse de un solo gruñido, pero me llevé una sorpresa. Era Leah, quién caminaba hacia mí con las manos en alto, vistiendo un sencillo vestido.

- Jake, tranquilo, sólo quiero hacerte compañía– Su voz era suave– Puedo ayudarte.  
- Quiero estar solo– Le indiqué con voz serena, pero fuerte- Ve con la manada.  
- Sam terminó la reunión apenas te marchaste, ya que sin ti, ni Quil, ni Embry, ni Seth, ni yo, podíamos saber que pensaban los demás- Me explicó. Yo la miré fijamente y me devolvió una mirada cándida, me rendí. No se iría.  
- No quiero hablar de ella, contigo– Le dije fríamente.  
- Sigo sin tener muchos amigos, Jake– Mantenía esa dulce mirada de súplica– Sé que no soy Miss Simpatía, pero tú eres de los pocos lobos que me entiende y con quién puedo hablar. Eres un verdadero amigo para mí.

Ella me había matado con eso. Ahora estaba obligado a escucharla, aunque sabía que la conversación se podía poner incómoda en cualquier momento, pero así era nuestra relación. Amigos y enemigos  
- ¿Entones, me explicarás por qué llevo dos noches seguidas soñando con que un cara pálida me acaricia la cabeza, mientras estoy acostado?– Me burlé de ella. Si debía soportar una charla femenina, por lo menos me sacaría un par de dudas sobre el novio de Leah.  
- ¿Soñaste con Kevin?– Me miró divertida, mientras sonreía ampliamente y llegaba a mi lado casi corriendo- Al fin, sabes cómo me siento yo todo el tiempo. Ustedes piensan demasiado en sus imprimaciones.  
- ¿Con qué cara me reclamas eso? Si tú eres igual- Le di un suave golpe en el hombro y ella me lo devolvió- Además a veces, veo a una niña pequeña, es su hija, ¿Cierto?  
- ¡Erin, sí!- Exclamó muy contenta, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa- Te lo voy a explicar con detalle. Tú sabes que hace 3 años, conocí a Kev, mientras estudiaba en Seattle, me imprimé de él en un centro comercial...– Suspiró, feliz de recordar ese momento. Aún recuerdo su llamada después de la imprimación. Estaba histérica, no podía hacer más que llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Yo no sabía qué hacer, pero me sentí muy feliz por ella. Ese hecho cambió su vida, la volvió un poco más "normal" y amable con todos. Al fin, había encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Nadie entendía muy bien, cómo había pasado, ni de qué serviría en su caso, ya que Leah continuaba sin ser fértil. De lo único que estábamos cien por ciento seguros, era que ella era feliz y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

– Llevaba a Erin en sus brazos, quién es la niña más hermosa que he visto en mi vida...- Su voz sonaba tan cargada de emoción que no quise interrumpirla. Ella al fin, estaba cumpliendo su sueño de ser madre- Su madre los abandonó a ambos y él la cuidaba solo. Choqué contra él, a propósito y la química fue inmediata... Estamos saliendo juntos desde ese día... Lo amo y él me ama a mí – Tenía los ojos radiantes por la alegría.

Yo sólo tenía un par imágenes de él, cosas que había sacado de la memoria de Leah, pero ella me había aclarado cualquier duda, en ese momento.

– La niña me quiere mucho, me considera su madre – En sus ojos, las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse, cuando continuó– Tiene 4 años...

- ¿Cuándo piensas presentárselos a tu madre?- Le pregunté con curiosidad sncera- ¿Y también al resto de nosotros?

- Dentro de dos meses, para el cumpleaños de la niña- Me confesó, un poco insegura.

- ¿Qué tienes miedo de qué alguien se imprime de ella?- Bromeé, pero ella no se rió, así que me callé.

- En realidad, no había pensado en eso, ni quiero hacerlo tampoco- Me dijo con reproche- Cuando ellos venga, le contaré a Kevin todo sobre nosotros. Sólo le he dicho que no soy corriente y que protejo a mi pueblo… Él es un humano muy conservador, no sé cómo se tomará que me convierta en una gran loba peluda de tres metros de altura.

- Tranquila- Le dije, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- Todos estaremos aquí para apoyarte.

- Gracias– Me respondió, orgullosa- ¿Estás seguro de qué no quieres hablar de la chica Cullen?

Yo desvié la mirada e hice un mohín. Nadie había entendido nunca mi imprimación, por eso no me gustaba hablar de ella con los otros lobos.

- Tú y yo nos parecemos más de lo nos gustaría, chico- Susurró, mientras caminaba hasta plantarse al frente mío- Ella te ama, Jake, despreocúpate.

Sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas, pero se las estaba limpiando, mientras me sonreía.  
- Lo sé. Eso no es lo que me preocupa...– Le dije sinceramente– Quiero que ella sea feliz, pero no sé cómo reaccionar frente al chupasangre de su padre y Bells... Me da miedo que la alejen de mi...– Apreté fuertemente los puños, mientras golpeaba un árbol –Me muero si no puedo estar con ella para protegerla y amarla - Recordé todo lo pasado hace unas horas en la playa– Mucho menos a hora, no después de lo de hoy...  
- Ella estará contigo y serás feliz con ella, mientras dure tu vida...– Me dijo esto descendiendo cada vez más su tono de voz, hasta transformarse en un hilo de voz... Había hecho "cierta" aclaración, que no me había hecho gracia.  
- Disfrutaré cada momento que pase con ella, pero me da miedo que ella salga lastimada... Después de unos años conmigo, porque aún no sé si… – Mi mirada estaba perdida en la oscuridad de la noche y sentía, al expresar mis palabras, que las lágrimas afloraban a mis ojos- No sé mi pueda vivir para siempre como ella.  
Leah me miraba cándidamente y me sonrió una vez más.

- Vive el presente, no pienses en el futuro, ya habrá tiempo para hacerlo...- Sus palabras calaron tan hondo en mí que por puro impulso, que ni comprendí, la abracé de improviso. Ella se quedó paralizada.

- Gracias– Murmuré, al tiempo que ella me devolvía el abrazo con timidez. Era la primera vez en casi diez años de conocernos que teníamos un contacto tan estrecho.

- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Nos besamos también?- Leah me tiró un beso y yo rodeé los ojos.

- Ni lo sueñes… Aún no estoy tan desesperado- Le dije sarcástico- Nunca me involucraría contigo.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué no? No es que yo sea un alienígena u otro hombre- Su voz se alzó por sobre la media- ¿Acaso crees que alguien más aparte de esa medio-vampiro se fijaría en ti? No eres muy lindo que digamos.

- ¡Hey, hey! ¡Para los ataques!- Grité, saliéndome de mis casillas- Y piensa en lo que dices, después de Sam te volviste una amargada y ya nade quería estar cerca de ti.

Cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca, me di cuenta de que había ganado la discusión, pero que había mandado todo lo bueno al carajo.

Leah me miró con desprecio, se dio media vuelta y se comenzó a alejarse.

- ¡Maldito, muchacho! ¡Vete al infierno, Jacob! ¡Ah y qué Bella te haga compañía!- _¡Auch! Eso dolió_. Ella se lanzó hacia adelante y cayó a cuatro patas.

Su vestido se hizo añicos y ella se alejó refunfuñando a gran velocidad, mientras su pelaje gris, brillaba a la luz de la luna.  
Corrí a mi casa, en mi forma humana, ya que no quería tomarme con la mente de Leah. Entré en mi hogar, con una sonrisa en la cara, ya que había estado pensando en Nessie. Billy estaba mirando la televisión, cuando me dijo: "¿Cómo te lo has pasado hoy? Seth Clearwater, me puso al tanto de lo que había pasado..."  
- Seth...– Exclamé, mientras soltaba una risotada– Si papá, me lo pase bien... Estuve todo el día con Renesmeé. Y todo está tranquilo, ahora... Creo… Mañana te cuento los detalles– Mi voz sonaba agotada– Me iré a dormir, estoy cansado... Buenas noches.  
- Buenas– Murmuró Billy, mientras yo me dirigía a mi habitación...  
Me dejé caer sobre la cama, pesadamente. Pensé en Nessie y en todo lo ocurrido ese día… De tanto darle vueltas al asunto, me dormí pensando en su rostro sobre mi pecho y en sus labios, sobre los míos.

.

.

.

_Hola a todos, de nuevo ^^_

_Segunda actualización del día, la cual corresponde al capi de mañana martes, el cual subí antes por cosas de horario. Espero que les agrade este capi, ya que me entretuve mucho escribiéndolo, principalmente, porque adoro a Jake y a Leah. Después de Nessie, Leah es la segunda mujer que más me gusta para él. Como se habrán dado cuenta, quise darle una vida feliz a esta loba que tanto a sufrido, por lo que le di a un buen muchacho que viene con el trabajo hecho jajaja Volverán a saber de ellos más adelante ^^_

_Bueno, ahora los dejo y recuerden, próxima actualización: Viernes 22 de Marzo_

_Aullidos desde Chile..._

_Kali_

_PD: En unos minutos, se viene el Jared/Melanie de La Huésped ;) Por si les interesa._


	8. Un tiempo para mí

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma las historias y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

**Capítulo VIII: "Un tiempo para mí)" **

**(Renesmeé)**

Me desperté, pero estaba muy cansada como para abrir los ojos, por lo que me di una vuelta en la cama y mis piernas chocaron con algo duro. No tenía idea de qué era... _¿Qué podría ser...?_  
Dejé esta pregunta para las que no necesitan respuesta urgente en mi mente... Tenía tantas otras cosas en que pensar, que me despreocupé de ella y me distraje recordando todo lo ocurrido el día anterior: Mis regalos, mi fiesta, mi paseo en la tarde... Mi Jacob.

Se me erizaron los poros de todo el cuerpo y me estremecí, en reacción al recuerdo de sus besos. Al instante, oí un gruñido entre dientes y al fin comprendí, que era eso sentado junto a mí, más bien quién era. Abrí los ojos de golpe y lo vi.  
De seguro, espiaba mis pensamientos y adopto esa expresión fría, porque se enteró de lo ocurrido en su ausencia.

- Deberías dejar de espiarme, papá– Le dije con voz dulce y nerviosa- Te terminarás enterando de cosas que de seguro no serán de tu agrado. Además, me hubiera gustado decírtelo yo, no que me robaras la información.

Me miró con curiosidad y me preguntó: "¿Aún hay cosas que debería saber?" Me dedicó una sonrisa, antes de continuar su interrogatorio: "¿Aparte de besar a ése chucho, hiciste algo más?"

Sé exactamente que cuando estoy cerca de mi padre, debo cantar o distraerme con alguna cosa, pero esta vez fue imposible.

Tan sólo su mero recuerdo me estremeció y me hizo desearlo. Cuando mi padre me preguntó si había algo más, pensé en mi cuerpo y el de Jake, uno junto al otro, nuestro cálido contacto... Y me detuve ahí.  
- Eso fue intencional...- Me dijo, con la mirada pérdida en mi ventana, se le curvaron los labios y soltó una risotada – No… Se te escapó. Y yo que pensaba que habías conseguido burlar mi don.  
Traté de poner cara de molesta, pero me fue imposible y le sonreí levemente.  
- Bella me había mostrado algo... – Continuó Pero claramente, prefiero sacarlo de tu cabecita...– Se irguió, dio dos pasos para poder llegar a mi lado, se agachó y me besó la frente, poniendo sus frías y suaves manos a los costados de mi cabeza.  
-¿Ya no estás molesto conmigo?– Le pregunté con voz temblorosa, a lo que él me respondió con una sonrisa y un: "No." Sentí como si la roca que aprisionaba mi pecho, hubiera desaparecido, al instante, dejándome libre y feliz. Pero aún estaba la quemazón de mi garganta.  
Le abracé con fuerza y al separarnos, me miró a los ojos y agregó: "Debes salir a cazar...Tienes hambre."  
- Gracias por comprenderme, papá– Le dije, casi con un hilo de voz– Me voy a vestir, te veré en la mansión– Agregué ya, con un tono audible.  
Salió de la habitación y escuché como hablaba con mi mamá.  
- ¿Arreglaste las cosas, Edward?– Le preguntó con curiosidad.  
- No había nada que arreglar, sólo aclarar que aún no me agrada ése chucho – Respondió papá– Bella, vamos a la mansión, ella nos verá allá.  
- Bueno – Respondió ella. Yo estaba segura que él sabía que los oía y por eso se refirió a Jake como chucho.  
Odio que se descalifiquen ambos, llamándose chuchos o sanguijuelas, me molestaba con Jacob cuando lo hacía, aunque a hora había dejado pasar lo de papá para no hacerlo enfadar.  
Me levanté y corrí hasta el armario. Ayer no había tenido tiempo para revisar toda la ropa que Alice y Jasper habían comprado para mí, por lo ahora pasé la palma de mi mano, por cada uno de los vestidos. Eran todos tan preciosos.

Luego seguí con los vaqueros, uno de ellos me gustó más, lo saqué, lo puse sobre la cama y corrí por una polera. Todas me encantaban, pero al final me decidí por una con tirantes sobre el cuello de color calipso y con una especie de cinturón con gran hebilla debajo del busto, muy holgada desde éste hacia abajo.  
No importaba que estuviera nublado, tenía pensando visitar a Jake o viceversa, y como con él no necesitaba abrigo, estaría de maravilla con mi conjunto.  
Me duché, me puse la ropa que había escogido, me coloqué unas zapatillas y corrí rápidamente hasta la mansión de mi familia. Al llegar a la puerta me emocioné mucho, ya que olía a perro mojado, lo que significaba que Jacob estaba en mi casa. Entré tratando de disimular mi ansiedad, cosa que todos creyeron, menos papá que sabía que pensaba yo.  
- Jacob vino y se fue– Me dijo él, apresuradamente– Te dejó una nota.  
La cabeza me dio vueltas. De mi nube, me caí hacia el frío terreno.  
- Aaah– Suspiré, todos lo notaron, pero no me importó.  
Caminé hasta mamá que tenía su mano estirada con un papel en ella, al parecer todos, ya sabían el contenido del mensaje. Me senté junto a Esme, quien me besó la frente, mientras yo desdoblaba el papel. Decía:

_Nessie:  
No sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado verte y pasar el día contigo. Lamentablemente, Sam me ha pedido que acompañe a Colin y Brady a patrullar, las montañas... Regresaré, al parecer mañana...  
Cuídate mucho... _

_Besos...  
Jacob Black_

En ese momento, quise matar a Sam. Había arruinado mis planes. Sentí un gran vacío en el pecho. Extrañaba mucho a Jake y todo este ajetreo, me había hecho olvidar mi sed.  
Papá se rió muy fuerte y todas lo miraron (Esme, Rose, Alice y mamá)  
- ¡Tengo hambre!– Exclamé, casi con vergüenza por el repentino cambio de tema - ¿Quién me acompaña?  
Esme me tomo la mano en señal de respuesta y luego Rose, desde el sillón habló: "Yo iré con ustedes, también."  
Miré a mamá, quien me sonrió y me dijo que había quedado en salir de compras con Alice, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Antes de salir, vi la hora, eran las diez con cuarenta minutos de la mañana. Y toda mi familia estaba inmersa realizando alguna cosa... Carlisle, estaba en el hospital, Alice, papá y mamá salían de compras, Jasper y Emmett al parecer estaban entretenidos con un juego de fútbol (americano) que daban en la TV; se podían oír sus risas. Mientras que nosotras cazábamos.  
Corrimos por el bosque hasta que sentimos un fuerte olor a caribú (reno). Las tres nos separamos para no dificultar la caza de la otra y nos entregamos por completo a nuestro instinto primario.  
Rose fue la primera en obtener una presa, era un macho, con una gran cornamenta, un muy hermoso ejemplar. Yo por mi parte, me lancé sobre un macho joven, lo supe por sus pequeños cuernos, al cual maté rápido quebrándole el cuello, porque uno, estaba hambrienta y dos, porque no me gustaba hacer sufrir a mis presas.  
Estaba tan concentrada en alimentarme, que no me di cuenta cuando Esme, cazó una cierva. Mi abuelita irradiaba tanta elegancia y tranquilidad al comer que más parecía estar alimentándose en un gran evento de sociedad antigua, que un tupido bosque.  
Cuando todas terminamos, regresamos a la casa. Ya era tarde y me senté en el salón a oír la conversación de papá, mamá, Alice y Carlisle. El ambiente estaba tenso y yo no comprendía por qué. Les pregunte y ninguno me respondió. Miré a Rose buscando aopyo y lo hallé de inmediato.

- ¿Acaso el gato les comió la lengua a ustedes? ¿O es que no somos dignas de cnocer vuestro secreto?- Les preguntó con urgencia y molestia en su tono de voz. Los interpelados intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, lo que me hizo preocupar. Algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

- Papá…- Supliqué con la voz más infantil que pude poner- Dime qué ocurre… Por favor, mereces saberlo. Él suspiró.  
- Renesmeé- Me habló con viz esrangulada, por lo que yo di un paso hacia él, mientras me tomaba una mano- Alice a tenido una visión, hija...– Hizo una pausa, en la cual se me erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo – Los Vulturis enviaran a algunos de ellos, para hacernos una visita...  
- Quieren verme ¿verdad?– Dije con voz temblorosa. No quería volver a ver a los "capas negras", nunca más en toda mi existencia- ¿Cuándo llegaran?  
- No estoy segura, tal vez e semanas– Murmuró Alice con pesar en su voz, al no estar cien por ciento al tanto de la fecha. Que Jakey yo fuéramos parte fija e importante de su vida, bloquea muchas de sus visiones, lo que frustra mucho a mi tía.  
-Te prometo que nosotros no dejaremos que nadie te ponga ni un solo dedo encima– Mi papá estaba molesto y gruñía, en tanto mi mamá lo abrazaba, pero con una expresión de tortura máxima pintada en el rostro, mientras el resto de la familia intercambiaba miradas preocupadas, pero sin desatender la conversación.

.

.

.

_Hola ^^ Aquí os dejo el octavo capítulo. Primer aviso de acción. Vienen los Vulturis otra vez a ver los Cullen, no todos como en Amanecer, si no algunos guardias poderosos a dar un par de advertencia y a revolver un poco las vidas de los vegetarianos._

_Espero les guste y gracias por leer :P_  
_Aullidos desde Chile..._

_Kali_


End file.
